


The ASMR and the insomniac

by COTZO



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Insomniac Law, Little plot, M/M, much sex, smooth Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COTZO/pseuds/COTZO
Summary: After trying many ways to fall asleep, Law finally finds one.When Kid stops his updates, what will Law do?





	The ASMR and the insomniac

Law has always had a problem with sleep, it was like the sleep powder was not enough for him, or he was immune at it. He tried a lot of cures but not one worked, and he was getting worse. He was sleeping 5 hours a night at best, not sleeping at all in the ugliest nights. 

Classical music did nothing, aromatherapy either, he tried pills, with no effect, and he was getting really tired. One day someone recommended him to try ASMR, it was a kinda new trend videos with sounds who could theoretically put you to sleep, and he said ok let’s try this one also, even though he had low hopes. At first, he tried all the triggers to see if he felt something, but he was quickly disappointed. He almost gave up after one hour of searching when he found something that indeed gave him some… tingles? Yeah, maybe. The guy didn’t talk or whisper, he just played with metal, tapping, scratching, vibrating, everything that could be done with metal. He didn’t let his face show, but his nails were black and his lips were dark red, and the sound of his breath was soothing. Law was finally glad he found something he could have a connection with. He noticed that if he had a good night he ended up sleeping up to 8 hours ( WOW! ) and bad nights, even though he could not sleep he could enter a sleep-like state, he could relax and let his thoughts and memories go. He was finally happy, he looked better, and almost managed to smile once in a while. 

The guy he was listening to got a video out once a week, so he didn’t get bored with the same video over and over again. He was listening him for a month already when the guy just stopped. At first, he was a little disappointed that the first week there was nothing new, by the second week he was a bit bothered and by the month passed away with no new content he was already craving the other’s updates. He could still listen to the old ones and it still helped him, but he missed the man. Law was perplexed by his thoughts, he never missed someone from the present, just from the past. And he never did know the man but he had attached himself? Something was wrong with him. By the end of the second month, Law was trying to find someone new, with the same metal sounds but it was like no one could help as good as Kid ASMR could.

It was a cold winter and Law was walking home when he saw a new coffee shop opened in his neighborhood. He liked hot coffee, and it was cold outside, and no one waited for him at home so he entered the place out of curiosity. The place was a bit strange, a lot of metal decorations, motorbikes and all the cups/plates were also some kind of metal. Strange but not unpleasant, the place was almost full, and the music was strange but like he knew it from somewhere. He positioned himself on a two-person table and waited to be served. A nice little waiter with steampunk clothing brought him a coffee menu and went away, after he smiled very sweetly at him and maybe even flirted a little. Law was not grossed out but … it was not his thing. He wouldn’t tell her of course, but he won’t respond to the advances. He found something really interesting in the menu, called metal coffee step by step, and it was really costly. When the waitress came again to take his order he asked her what was that item and she told him that he could have an appointment with the boss and he would show him how the coffee in their shop was made. Law ordered a simple coffee but when he went to pay for it he also made an appointment. He was curious and the next day he was free and he had nothing to do. He couldn’t sleep that night at all, managing to enter the sleep like stasis for just a few hours. When he got out of bed he was really tired and he was not in the mood to go at the appointment anymore. He knew that if he stayed at home it would become worse so he finally left. 

Getting to the coffee shop, he entered the place, but it was totally empty. Law thought he signed for a group lesson or something, maybe he got there too early? 

“Hello there? Are you Law?”

The voice sent shivers down his spine, he turned around and got them again when he saw the man, tall, fiery hair, muscled, wearing a mask so he could not see his lips. 

“Oh, yes. Am I too early? Where are the rest?”

“There will be no rest. It will be just you and me making some coffee and having fun. Are you ok? You seem kinda tired.”

“Oh, I couldn’t sleep too well last night, but there’s no big news here, haha!”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear it. Eustass here, at your service, I will try to make you feel a little better. Shall we begin?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“So first step in the morning I have to manually grind the coffee beans, to last me till at least the first part of the day, so it is a bit of coffee to grind.”

“Why manually?”

“Oh, because I like the smell and the taste is way better. And I also like the sound, but that’s a secret don’t tell anybody ok?”

The man’s voice was warm with a drop of danger.

“Would you like to watch or help?”

“I’d prefer to help. I’m not the kind of man that just watches.”

“Oh, that’s interesting.”

Law realized what he said and how it could be interpreted, and more, he realized that the man chose to interpret it in a dirty way. Oh, he might like that. He received a manual grinder and a bag of coffee, and the man showed him a place where they could sit. There was a room with a lot of pillows, dimly lit. Law positioned himself and was surprised to see the man getting down really close, face to face. 

“So, you fill it with beans and start grinding clockwise. Need help?”

“No, I think I can handle it.”

Law started grinding, but the other stopped him after a few moves, putting his hand over his.

“I told you there is a lot to grind so take a break after every cycle.”

Law did as he was told and the repetitive movement was indeed easier. He also realized that Eustass was grinding when he did the break so the sound from both of them was continuing and pleasant. He looked at the man in front of him, and even without seeing his mouth he realized he was smiling. 

“Nice sound, eh?”

“Yeah, and the smell is intoxicating… I mean it in a good way.”

After they finished the grinding they went to do other chores, every time with a break and every time with the same intervening sounds. All Law’s body was relaxed, they worked in pleasant quiet, just Eustass whispering from time to time, but the sounds all the items did were making him drowsy. 

“Are you ok? You said you haven’t slept all too well last night.”

The man’s eyes were worried, his stance like he was ready to catch the other in case of a fall.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. What next?”

“Ummm, one hour has passed.”

“Oh…”

Law realized he didn’t once look at his watch, or at his phone. He really had a good time and he felt like he could sleep so he thanked the man with his most warm and pleasant smile, and went home. It was the first time in 20 years when he could sleep at noon, and it was nice.  
That night when he put himself to sleep with his headphones on, he entered the sleep like stasis listening to the metal sounds but his head kept making him hear Eustass’ whispers also, and at first he was confused but then he realized that those metal items from the coffee shop were really similar with Kid’s ASMR. And then it hit him, could it be? He woke up and looked at his clock, 4 in the morning. He was sure he could not sleep anymore, so he just kept looking at the video while remembering the man. The hair was the same, that’s for sure, the shape of the face was a match also, his hands were so similar, even though Eustass had gloves on. He was still thinking about it when the sun rose and he had to prepare for work. The shop was open, so he made another reservation with the owner at the end of the week. 

By then he thought about it so much that the sleep was nowhere to be found, neither was the rest. The curiosity has turned to obsession easily. He entered the building almost mad at the man. 

“Oh, I thought it would be you again.”

The man seemed really glad to see him but Law had none of it. 

“Kid!”

“Yeah, … oh … um .. how…?”

“You son of a bitch, it’s all your fault, why did you stop?”

While angrily yelling at the man, he took his mask off and instantly recognized that mouth. 

“Stop what? Look man I don’t know what you’re talking about and …”

“Don’t even try, you’re ASMR Kid.”

“AS what? No, you must be mistaken.”

Law got out his phone, put his favorite video on and pressed it to the man’s left hand while getting the glove out of the right. It was the same hand and mouth, the same red hair. Law looked at the other like ordering him to deny again.

“Could you, … maybe not tell anyone?”

“Who the fuck could I tell? I just want to know why you stopped!”

“Well I opened this beauty and I had no time, and no more money to buy other metals to play on, and…”

“Are you really that stupid? I mean really now, did you look around? MANUALLY coffee grounding machine, metal little spoons, plates, knives, and a lot of metal decorations, and you were thinking you want to buy more?”

Kid looked a little confused around as if never realizing the treasure he created. And then the look of happiness from his face evaporated.

“Look, yeah it might work but … I don’t want anyone to know it is me. I mean that’s why I moved the first time, someone from my group of friends found out I do ASMR and spread it around.”

“So what?”

“They all thought it was a,… not so manly thing to do and laughed and spread nasty rumors about me … doing things sexually with metals and .. oh fuck did I just tell you that? Look, please go, I …”

“What the fuck friends were those? You see, that’s why I don’t like people very much, just a bunch of assholes. And you are a coward.”

“What? I’m not I just … had no time left, no place to film yet and … I don’t want to be discovered.”

“You have rooms in the back I bet.”

“Well yes but there are deposit rooms and … maybe you are right. One of them could work.”

Kid took Law by his hand and led him to a storage room in the back, cups, spoons, plates and more, all there already. In the middle of the room a big table, with lots of coffee bags on it. 

“If I could find another place for the coffee, this could work.”

Kid eyes were big, he had a smile spread on all his face and his eyes were searching for space. He turned around and looked at Law, started laughing, took him in his arms and kissed him. I was more of a platonic kiss, a sign of thank you, but Law was famished for some skin to skin, so he slowly moved his lips on the other. He felt little tingles when Kid placed a hand on his hair, gripping it softly, and the other on his back, slowly scratching it. The parting was not easy, but when Kid looked at him and smiled, it really didn’t matter. 

“Really thanks, I missed doing my thing. Look, I want you to be here when I take my next update, how about it? It might take some time to redo this room but it will work. Give me your phone number.”

Law gave the man his number, and with another kiss, he left home, the coffee hour-long forgotten. He felt something, he didn’t know how to describe it but it was nervousness, and impatience, and a lot of curiosity. He could sleep that night but he dreamed only about Kidd’s lips on his.

The next day he got a message from Kid with good morning, and they started chatting, the man keeping him updated with what he was doing, little stories with strange clients and a lot of links with sounds Kid asked him his opinion on. Law was the kind of guy who liked tapping and vibrations, but he discovered that he could listen to many other sounds and find them soothing. 

Friday night Law looked at his phone a couple of times, not believing what he was reading. Kid messaged him he was ready with the preparations and if he wanted to come the next day at the coffee shop, in the back. The next day, when he entered the place, the smell of coffee was strong, Kid already ground the coffee. There were small little arrows that guided him through the location to the room he had visited a week earlier. He knocked but no one responded. He tried the doorknob, and the door opened. He never got to looking at the room because he was blindfolded and his arms were tied in front of himself, his mouth was gagged and his ears were covered by headphones. His first thought has to fight and run, but then he realized he could very easily getaway, there were no knots but bows, very aloofly made. The material from his mouth was really smooth, like silk, and he tried his hands and it seemed to be the same material. Suddenly sounds started exiting the headphones and entered his ears. Metal sounds, one after the other, smooth and calm. His body was slowly pushed in a sitting position on something, Law thought it was either a bed or a mattress, a very fluffy one. He told himself that he will stay as long as he wanted and when he got bored or tired he would get the blindfold off and leave. But the sounds were so soothing and known, but somehow new. He felt another body position in his back and his breathe got faster. What would come next? But nothing happened, he just felt the heat of another body at his back, not even touching him. Law focused on the sounds from his ears, on his breathe, on his body, and his body was tingling for something more. So instead of waiting for more, he let his back support on the body behind him, and he felt the other flinch. A small smile appeared on Law’s face, letting his head fall on a broad shoulder, making his neck be bait for the other. For a few minutes, nothing happened, but then hands were moving on his body the same as in his headphones, as if his body was the metal that needed tapping, scratching, vibrating, and oh Law’s body vibrated. HE didn’t know why he was doing this, even though he liked the man, he was not the adventurer type of guy, he was really calculated, but right now he loved it, he loved how his body was being played, like an instrument. He let the hands and sounds hypnotize him, he felt his hands put on the back of the other’s neck, but he was already putty in the other’s hands. His body was like an arc, his shirt unbuttoned and the other started playing with him without the barrier of cloth, and it felt so fucking good. Tap, tap, scratch, and twist. He felt like a tool, very good used, and without realizing he started moaning. He never felt the need to be touched, but now he was so glad he was, but he wanted more now. The touches were too light, ticklish, the taps almost there, and he wanted more. Law bowed his back more, gripping the neck tighter, rubbing his upper back on the other’s pectorals. His shirt and the other’s shirt was forming a blockage between their bodies, and Law hated it.

Get them off! – he wanted to say but he was gaged and he couldn’t talk. He wanted so much more and he couldn’t ask for it, and it was maddening. Kid kept him on the light side of the touches, as if teasing him, or maybe not trusting Law’s wanting more, or maybe even not understanding the message, but he could feel the repercussion of his actions, because Kidd was a little bit hard and Law could feel it, and a small little smile appeared on his face. As if using superpowers, Law used his legs to thrust the other with his back on the bed/mattress and straddled the big guy. Without getting the material from his face or hands, he slowly got the other’s shirt off and started feeling the other’s muscles, not letting the other touch him anymore. When he touched all the topography of the other’s chest, he felt like it was not enough, and got annoyed. He released from all his silk materials and looked at the other. He was breathing a bit hard, his face was red and his hands were tightly holding the mattress as if he was scared by what Law could do. Smirking, Law snatched the cable of the headphones, pulled and all of a sudden the metallic sounds could be heard in all the room. Law closed his eyes, trembled a little, and felt like a released spring. He sprang at the other, his hands went in the red hair, pulling it hard and biting the other’s neck hard, almost breaking the skin. Kid released a scared like sound, and Law looked at him, smirking. The other’s eyes got hot and slammed their mouths together. YES, this was what Law wanted, and he didn’t even have to ask for it. Suddenly, his shirt and pants disappeared and hot mouth was touching him all over, his neck was crunched, nipples sucked, belly bitten, and the sounds from his mouth were forced out. He wanted to recover his ground, tried to also touch the other, but he was again handled, brutally, his wrists were again snatched and positioned above his head, held with an almost iron grip, while the other was enjoying his body. When the man lowered his head, following his happy trail, Law found his voice again.

“STOP!”

Kid lifted his head, worry, and angst written on all of his face.

“If I went too far, I am sorry, I thought …”

“Not this kind of stop, but you are still dressed, and I don’t want to be the only one naked. So … show me yours and I’ll show you mine?”

“I … you don’t need to … I can make you feel good without undressing myself and this is kinda what I want to do…”

Law didn’t understand what was the matter, the man didn’t seem the shy kind of guy, so what? His face was like he was almost… embarrassed?

“Tell me.”

Law put himself in a sitting position, looking really serious at the other. 

“No, … look. It is ok. I really wanted to give you this since you helped me regain my hobby, and …”

“Kid, I will give you 3 seconds to tell me what’s the problem, if not, I will rip your pants and underwear apart. 

“Why don’t you let me … ?”

“1.”

“Law really now I know you want to …”

“2.”

“OK, I will stop doing anything, I don’t want to …”

“3.”

In a second, as if using superpowers, Kid was naked, and Law was looking at him admiringly. What was wrong with Kid? His body was godly, the scars only adding to the roughness of it. As if realizing where Law’s eyes were heading, Kid tried to cover his sex but Law has none of it. He removed the hand and what was there was hard not to look at. Kid had a really good proportioned body, sex included. The appendage was large, thick, with a lot of veins. Law swallowed hard, checking the color and the small bean of precum that was already there.

“Why would you want to hide something like that?”

Law’s finger slowly touched it, smiling when it followed his finger upward. 

“Most men … get scared seeing it.”

“Oh, the fools. Hmmm … I like this tapping sound, gives me little shivers. Like tap tap, tap tap.”

Law knew exactly what he was doing, tapping his finger on the other’s sex. A struggled sound came from the other’s throat, and Law knew he would have fun tapping his fingers on all the other’s body but not on the wanted area. He was kissing the other’s mouth while tapping and playing with his body. Law felt a hand going upward on his feet, but he let it head there. He needed a really good preparation if he wanted to defeat the giant. 

“Tell me there is lube somewhere in this room, or else I will strangle you.”

Kid only smiled and snatched a little bottle from somewhere behind a box. Law smiled and covered the other like a blanket while kissing him senseless. Two hands made room to his ass, kneading it, while slowly approaching his whole. One hand disappeared but when it came back the fingers were wet and slippery. Law knew what was to happen so he relaxed as much as he could, and on my good it was good. It was the first time since forever that he slept with someone, so he was a bit tight but he could make himself relax and enjoy the sensation. The finger was moving slow, entering and exiting, each time more close to the bundle of nerves inside him, but never on it. One becomes two, and the spreading was wider, but the man knew his job, was patient and didn’t hurry at all, even though Law felt his penis jumping on his stomach. Law was feeling really good, when three-finger were added, slowly making his ass muscles enlarge. They were both breathing really hard, and when Law felt Kid’s hand grab both of their penises and started rubbing, Law almost yelled at him, he was so close he could taste his orgasm.

“What are you doing? I am close and…”

“Shhh! You will see.”

No sooner were the words out, at the same time with his fingers, Kid turned Law with the face on the mattress and ass in the air and started playing with the head of his penis on his whole. When the movement stopped Law looked behind him and smiled seeing the hurry the man had putting a condom and adding more lube to it. He was back in a second and seemed like he wanted to start with the fingers again, but Law had something to say.

“Are you going to fuck me today? You know as tomorrow I work and all.”

“I don’t know if you are stretched enough and I’m afraid to …”

“For fuck sake, get to it. You got me so close to coming and now what? Do you want to start again? Fuck you, do it.”

As if wanting to sustain his words, Law spread his legs more, letting the other enough space to do the job. The man did get at his back but started rubbing his back.

“Kid, what the…?”

“Shhh, listen to the sounds.”

Law realized that Kid was touching him in the rhythm of the metal sounds, just with the fingers in the beginning, but then started pushing his penis in the same way and Law was feeling it all, the fingers on his back, the penis slowly entering and filling him up, and he was so gone just from it. The entering lasted so long and it was such a good feeling that Law felt like coming already. The giant within was also spasming, and the other was holding his hips as to not move, his nails biting at his skin. Again, showing a great refrain, the redhead’s hand slowly got on his shoulders and pulled him up bit by bit. When Law’s chest was glued to Kid’s chest, his hands were brought again to the back of the other’s neck. His position was arc-like, his insides were screaming in pleasure and it took all his strength not to move, not to come, the deep breath and spasming from inside making him slowly go mad. As slowly as Kid could, he started moving both inside and outside, rubbing Law’s insides and his penis in the same rhythm, the one the metals wanted. Tears fell from Law’s eyes, the pleasure too large, but not enough at the same time. He wanted to come so bad, but at the same time, he didn’t want to stop. It was hard to hear the metallic sounds, their breaths, moans and growls creating their own melody. Law felt it was too much, he was ready to burst, but he couldn’t let the other know, it was already too late. The last thrust brought him to his knees, screaming laud, his hole spasming and ending the other’s thrusts as well. Total darkness engulfed Law, not before feeling Kid taking him into his arms and holding him hard.


End file.
